FIG. 5 is a view for explaining a conventional mounting structure of a connector for a circuit board which is disclosed, for example, in PTL1, and a perspective view showing the same in a state before the connector is mounted.
In this mounting structure as shown in FIG. 5, when a connector 120 is mounted on a circuit board 110, sliding contact portions 122 are formed at respective ends of connector terminals which have been contained beforehand in a connector housing 121, and mounting parts 125 which are formed in a lower part of the connector housing 121 are fitted over a side edge of the circuit board 110, by sliding the connector housing 121 in a direction parallel to the circuit board 110, as shown by an arrow mark C. In this manner, the connector housing 121 is mounted on the circuit board 110, and at the same time, the sliding contact portions 122 of the respective connector terminals are allowed to slide with respect to circuit conductors 112 on the circuit board 110, thereby enabling the connector terminals to be electrically connected to the circuit conductors 112 on the circuit board 110.